project_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace
Jace is a Jolteon-Human hybrid created by Kenny (Vampiredog230). Appearance Jace is rather short, being a few inches below the average height, and has a slim, lean build. He has the appearance of a good runner, which he is. Jace's skin is a normal shade of pale cream, and his eyes are large and a deep blue-purple color. His hair is bright yellow and sticks up in all directions, like he's been electrocuted. He doesn't have a lot of jolteon features, other than his eyes and hair. The only other jolteon-like physical characteristic he has is his fangs, which are rather dog-like, even if they are quite small. Jace wears lots of bright yellow (it's his favorite color), usually in his shirts, of which he prefers T-shirts. He also like dark-colored hoodies to wear over them, bringing out the brightness even more. For pants, Jace usually wears blue jeans and for shoes, he wears his comfortable black running shoes. He also owns a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm on it. Personality Jace is very sensitive and kind, easy to get along with and forever loyal. He'll do just about anything to make someone else smile, and is always looking out for those around him. His life's goal is to make everyone smile. Despite this usual sweet personality, Jace occasionally lets his temper get the better of him. He's a pretty opinionated person, and usually believes that he is right. When someone contradicts him, he feels obligated to defend himself, sometimes resulting in heated arguments with others. Abilities Jace has several powers from his Jolteon DNA, including the ability to absorb electricity without harm. he can also create electricity from within his body, though he has a hard time controlling it. Strong emotions usually spark his electric powers. Literally. His fingers, hair and sometimes his entire body erupt in sparks when he gets overly angry, scared, happy or exited. Jace is also slightly faster than the average person, and he can run for a longer distance. He's usually full of energy, bouncing around and sometimes pacing. The one pokemon move that he can use is Thunder Shock, encasing his body in electricity and shooting it around, and he can also shoot much smaller bolts of electricity to give smaller shocks. Sometimes, as jokes, he'll give someone a small shock just to see them jump. Relationships Whitecoats: Jace acts like he isn't afraid of the whitecoats, but secretly he is. He dislikes them, but doesn't exactly hate them, wanting to belive that they're still good people that will eventually see how wrong they are. Unfortunately, he is constantly let down by their actions. Delphy: Delphy is the only hybrid Jace has actually had any sort of contact with. He stopped the other hybrids' "music", when he noticed how it hurt her, but that's it. Hybrids: Jace doesn't really know how to feel about the other hybrids. He wants to get to know them, but hasn't had much of a chance to.